


A sanctuary safe and strong to heal the wounds from lovers past

by SakiJune



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Drama, F/M, Flash Fic, Hopeful Ending, Introspection, Love, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Kripke ha deciso di portare a compimento il progetto che Sheldon Cooper è stato costretto ad interrompere.<br/>E se Amy tornerà a sorridere anche solo per un istante, per lui sarà come vincere il Nobel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A sanctuary safe and strong to heal the wounds from lovers past

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo, nonché l'ispirazione della storia, è della canzone "And so it goes" di Billy Joel.

La corteggia perché la trova attraente - e intelligente, si capisce.  
In breve, si è innamorato di lei.  
Ma il motivo che lo ha spinto a chiederle di uscire per la prima volta è stato completamente diverso: non concepisce che lui abbia lasciato un lavoro a metà.  
Lui, l'insopportabile, okay, lo conoscevano tutti. Le ferie che non voleva prendersi, le ore di straordinario, le fisime, l'istinto di competizione, quell'ego smisurato e assurdo... L'aveva odiato, quel genio incomprensibile, e invidiato, anche, perché aveva lei.  
Ora non l'odia più. Né invidia la sorte che gli è toccata.  
Barry Kripke ha deciso di portare a compimento il progetto che Sheldon Cooper è stato costretto ad interrompere.  
E se Amy tornerà a sorridere anche solo per un istante, per lui sarà come vincere il Nobel.  
  
Ma con quale voce potrà farsi amare?  
Quando, nella stretta della sua mano, avrebbe saputo riconoscere fiducia e una scintilla di curiosità?  
È una questione seria, Amy Farrah Fowler. Un'eredità fortemente voluta, ma non per questo meno gravosa.  
La pazienza non gli manca, né la volontà. È tutta nella voce, la sua insicurezza, nelle consonanti blese e nelle parole che non trova. Perché è facile offrire un sostegno, un'amicizia disinteressata, davanti alla disperazione. Ma trasformare quell'amicizia nel gradino successivo è un altro paio di maniche - è un fisico, lui, non un alchimista.  
Barry attende che lei decida di tornare a vivere, ed è un lavoro a tempo pieno, ma non se ne pentirà mai.


End file.
